starlinkfandomcom-20200215-history
Haven
Haven is one of the planets in Starlink: Battle for Atlas. Deadly Paradise At first approach, the temperate air, lush vegetation and inviting glow make Haven feel like a sanctuary. But the planet is rich with disarming dangers that have lured more than one Prospector from their prize, and lulled even the most objective Expeditionary from their research. Details * Trade Sector * Temperate * Both Heat and Cold type Legion are found here ='Alliance Benefit'= :: When 100% alliance on the planet is reached, Starlink becomes capable of building Workshops at any planet from a 0% alliance. ='Locations'= Lake Elysian At the line where light and dark meet, this wetland has a rich ecosystem, once making it one of the most popular mining towns of the Electrum Rush era. Valuable salvage can still be found in the ruins of these ancient settlements. Arbor Island This lush area of Haven is home to unnaturally larger-than-life flora, the most visible result of Ward Raba’s “Seed of Life” experiment. Raba’s Peak Composed mainly of mushroom-like rocks, and tall, serene trees, most of the defining characteristics of Raba’s Peak were shaped by its dominant species of fauna, the Skittertusk. The Seed of Life This colossal statue is actually an ancient Warden device. It is carved in the likeness of Ward Raba, patron saint of life. In the centuries since the Wardens disappeared, Haven’s wild growth has entombed the statue, thriving on the life-giving energy that still radiates from within. =Wildlife= Sunstrider Sunstriders develop beautiful, vivid feathers to attract mates. They’re not all looks, though and will ferociously defend their young with a projectile attack meant to scare off predators. Sunstrider Feather Sunstriders develop beautiful, vivid feathers to attract mates. But they’re not just for show - their unique fronds hold the key to spectacular speed and acrobatic displays too. Perhaps they could teach our ships a few tricks! Quillhart These creatures, reminiscent of both deer and birds, live and breed in the dense forests of Haven, and stalk their prey from its mysterious depths. Quillhart Pellet These pellets are vomited remnants of a Quillhart’s last meal, filled with toxic stingers, bones and other indigestible objects it may have eaten, a behaviour also seen by owls on Earth. Skittertusk A massive insect, the Skittertusk is named for its sharp, hard horns and the way it skitters across the group before burrowing into its nest. Stonebee Hive These hives are home to the Stonebee, an insect that plays a critical role in pollinating Haven’s rich plant life. Oddly, Stonebees tend to build their hives in grooves that Skittertusks carve into the stone. It is believed that they use their deadly stingers to ward off any Skittertusks that attempt to return. Bask Blossom These flowers usually hide underwater, away from the attention of hungry herbivores. But, when the time comes to bloom, its roots slither onto the riverbank and create a luminous blossom. =Secrets of Haven= The first settlers to make landfall on Haven reported a bizarre psychological pull that drove them to the surface. Expeditionary studies show that Haven’s thriving plant life actually developed a pheromone-based attraction mechanism designed to lure prey down to the surface, where they would be consumed and circulated into the system. Gallery Category:Planets